A remote desktop service enables a client to access applications and data on a remote computer over a network. Using a remote desktop service, a remote desktop of a remote server computer can be interacted with on a local client computer. Input data received from a mouse and keyboard connected to the client is sent to the remote server to control the remote desktop. However, existing protocols for sending the mouse data have a high latency.